


Beautiful

by rei_c



Series: Cannibalism Aside (Samn) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Banter, Biting, Cock Slut Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exploration, Extremely Underage, Fingerfucking, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Language, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prostitute Dean, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally lets Sam explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sam is still eleven. (ELEVEN.)

Dean looks over his shoulder, sees Sam studying the most secret places of Dean's body with the same look of intense concentration Sam gives to languages, history, knives. Dean flushes, shifts on his knees, mattress and bed frame creaking under the movement.

 _Hey_ , Sam says, and smoothes a hand down Dean's thigh, lets it rest in the hollow of Dean's knee. _'S'okay. Yeah_?

 _Yeah_ , Dean says. 

Six months to go until Sam turns twelve. Dean's had his fingers inside of Sam twice in the past week, the first time more of an anatomy lesson -- this is what it feels like, this is your prostate, this is how cold lube can be if you don't warm it up first -- and the second time to play, to stretch Sam out and leave him boneless with whimpering. 

It's Sam's turn now, though, and despite the number of men Dean's been fucked by, this feels different, something almost sacred, a willing gift of Dean's pure and endless love for his brother. He is Sam's, always has been, and he's waited for this moment for years, the moment when one of Sam's fingertips ghosts lightly over the pink furl of Dean's hole. Dean shivers, a full body shiver, and thinks it's a damn good thing he had the foresight to put on a cock ring because one touch, one of Sam's touches, would be enough to have him coming for days.

 _Not gonna break_ , Dean says, forcing bravado into every one of his words. _You can go for it, you know._

 _Had me crying the last time you did this_ , Sam replies, right before he bites down hard on the meat of Dean's right ass-cheek. Dean lets out a harsh breath at the feel of Sam's teeth but full-out groans when he smells the rust-iron tang of blood on the air. _I'm gonna take my time._

Dean snorts, mutters, _Vengeance's always looked good on you._

 _Not vengeance_ , Sam replies. _You think it means any less to me, doing this, than it did to you?_

Perfect. Sam is perfect. Always has been.

Dean grits his teeth, lets Sam go on at his own pace, running his fingers back and forth over Dean's hole, eyes probably fixed on the way it flutters and begs for more, for Sam. His breath hitches when Sam holds his cheeks apart, exhales onto Dean, and the moment Sam's tongue touches him there for the first time, Dean swallows, hangs his head and pants for air. Sam's gonna fucking kill him.

He tries not to focus on what Sam's doing, the way Sam licks and nibbles and bites, the way Sam flicks his tongue over the surface before pressing it in, the way Dean opens up around him like he's just been waiting for Sam to crawl inside. He tries but fails, his entire body caught up in the sensation of Sam getting him wet and stretched out, one shiver after another starting at Dean's neck and rippling outwards down his spine, up his scalp, over and over and over.

Time seems to stretch out, wet like Southern heat and sticky like candy floss. Sam's tongue is -- wicked, there's no other word for it, the way he starts off slow, almost hesitant, but soon enough is fucking Dean in long, punishing strokes, tip of his tongue curling inside and catching on Dean's rim every time Sam pulls out entirely. Dean's lost in the way it feels as Sam eats him open, dripping wet front and back, as every muscle tenses tighter and tighter, spiralling towards a climax that won't come, not so long as Dean keeps the ring around his cock.

 _Taste so good,_ Sam says, words hurriedly spit out in breaks between the tongue fucking. _Think I could live off this_.

 _And come_ , Dean says, because fuck if his little brother isn't already the biggest cockslut Dean's ever known. Ass and come. If anyone could, Sam could. _Shit, Sam, enough already, use your fucking fingers and open me up._

Sam laughs, the breath of it going right over Dean's hole, desperately aching for something more substantial, for something big and thick to split him open and fuck him hard, for Sam. _All right_ , Sam admits. _There may be a little vengeance in this, too_.

 _Knew it_ , Dean mutters, but then he feels the cold press of lube and stiffens. 

_Hey_ , Sam says, taking his finger back, away, and it's all Dean can do not to scream in frustration. _You okay_?

Dean grits his teeth for a moment, lets the ache in his jaw ground him, then says, _Sam. If you don't get that finger in me right the fuck now, you don't get to at all. Ever._

Sam pauses, says, _Seriously_? and Dean's just about to answer but then Sam's fingertip is back, stroking him before dipping inside and, fuck, Dean knew Sam had quick and clever fingers but now there's one inside of him and he's got proof of a far more intimate variety.

 _Jesus_ , Dean breathes. _Another, Sam, come on, I'm open enough for two, you got me open enough for two_.

 _I know_ , Sam says, and he slides another one in, wiggles them both inside and then spreads them, gentle, slow. His fingers curl, the barest hint of clipped short nails catching on Dean's insides, and it's all Dean can do to stay still, to not rock backwards and fuck himself on Sam, to not beg for more like the whore he is.

Sam glides a hand down Dean's back, murmurs something soft and comforting, and he gives Dean three fingers, then, searching out the prostate. _So beautiful_ , Sam says, and the reverent tone to Sam's words nearly undoes Dean right then and there. _My Dean. My beautiful Dean_.

 _Yours_ , Dean tells him, and there's no shame left in him as he starts to rock on Sam's fingers, none at all as he tells his baby brother, _Yours, Sam, always, but m'not --_

He stops there, has to, because Sam's found it, that spot inside of Dean that makes him see stars, and he's got a finger on it, pressing it, stroking it, over and over, unrelenting pleasure sparking like waves of electric pain through Dean's body.

 _You are_ , Sam tells him. _You're beautiful. You always have been and you get more every day. Every time I think you can't get any better, Dean, you do. But I think_ , he says, as he gropes at Dean's dick with his other hand, slides off the cock ring, _nothing will ever beat this. Will you come, Dean? Will you come for your little brother, around my fingers, like this_?

 _Anything_ , Dean says. _Anything for you_ , and then he comes, body held tense in a long moment of release before his muscles give and he collapses to the mattress, taking Sam's hands with him, trapping Sam inside him, under him, around him. _Jesus_.

Sam pulls free, rolls Dean over and out of the wet spot, curls up right on top of Dean. _It goes both ways_ , he says. 

It takes Dean a second to follow, already half-asleep in a post-coital haze. When he gets it, Dean smiles lazily, pulls Sam close and yanks up the comforter from the foot of the bed. _I know_ , he says. 

Dean thinks that's going to be it, has his eyes closed and his lungs full of the smell of Sam, but Sam shifts, tucks his head in Dean's neck and whispers, _How'd I do_? like it isn't completely obvious that Dean's come harder from three of Sam's fingers in him than anything else in his entire life.

 _Think we need to practice more_ , Dean says, voice husky with sleep and good humour. _Just to be sure we got it_.

Sam snorts, presses a wet kiss to Dean's neck. _Anything you say, Dean_.

Dean holds Sam close, murmurs, _Like the sound of that_ , and sleeps.


End file.
